Ethan the Hit man
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: After seeing somebody killing his family he becomes Jesse's hit man. And try to find the killer who kills his family and protect his sister from his family's death. Warning: Male on Male, Benny/Ethan later on chapters. Rating M for later chapters. Crossover of Colombiana.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan the Hit man**

**Summary: After seeing somebody killing his family he becomes Jesse's hit man. And try to find the killer who kills his family and protect his sister from his family's death.**

**A/N: Hey guys after watching a movie about this woman who was somebody's hit woman so yeah I thought I should make like that I guess I hope you guys like it! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Oh yeah the movie is call Colombiana it's a good movie.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I went inside my house because I went to Benny's house and just hang out. I was about to go to my room, but I heard a glass broke. I went to the kitchen and I saw a man with a gun pointing to my mom.

"What are you doing?!" I asked the man.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" I looked my parents. My sister came from her room.

"What are you doing to our parents?!" She asked. She was about to walk up to him, but I grabbed her so she won't get hurt. He shots my parents in front of us.

"MOM DAD!" She tries to make me let go of her, but I was still grabbing her. She was crying seeing our parent's dead. I was crying too, but I was trying to hold in. The man walk up to us.

"You better tell no one or else I will kill you too!" He walked away. I let her go and she ran up to them.

"NO MOM DAD WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"JANE THEY DEAD THEY DEAD OK?" She put her head on their body and cries on it. I was crying too just trying to hide it. She looked at me.

"What are we going to do with? WE HAVE NO PARENTS!" I sighed. We went to Benny's house with our stuff. I knocked his door and he opened the door.

"Um Ethan I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow it's late its 10:30pm." I sighed.

"Benny I need to live with you because my parents are dead." He was shocked.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Oh well come in." We walked inside Benny's house. My sister was with Benny's grandma room and I was with Benny's room. Benny was sitting next me on his bed.

"Dude I'm so sorry that your parents are dead. How did this happen?" I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about. I'm sleepy I talk to you tomorrow." Benny nodded.

"Good night Benny." I went to sleep on his bed.

**A/N: Short, but whatever I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This is I want to be now**

**A/N: Hey guys I watch the whole movie of Colombiana the best movie ever! And yeah I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Ethan P.O.V**

I woke up from Benny's bed. I looked at Benny and his arms was around me. I grabbed Benny's arm and off around me. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I looked my necklace. It reminds me my parents before they died.

_**Flashback**_

_I was 9 years old my sister was sick really sick. And my parents have to take her to the hostipal and I was hoping she will be fine. When we was at the room where she was. My mom looked at me._

_"Ethan I want you to have this." She put the necklace around my neck._

_"So you could always remember us no matter what." I nodded._

_"We want you to be good and always stay good." I hugged my mom._

_"I love you mom."_

_"I love you too, Ethan." I stopped hugging her and looked at her._

_"Ethan could you keep this a secret and never ever tell anyone about this?" I nodded._

_"I thought to tell you this, before anything bad happens to you or us. That your name isn't Ethan." I was shocked._

_"Mommy, what do you mean?"_

_"You were adopted, Ethan." I was shocked._

_"But I thought you guys was my real parents, my fully parents."_

_"We not we your adopt parents." I started to cry._

_"Ethan stop crying. Listen Ethan you was from Colombia ok? Your real parents died and they decided us to take of you. You were only 3 though, do you want know your real name is?" I nodded._

_"Your real name is Chale which means you're strong and youthful." I nodded._

_"Mom I hope I don't lose my parents again." She smiled and hugged me._

_"Don't worry you won't." I smiled._

_"Don't ever forget what you came from, Chale." She whispered in my ear._

_**Flashback End**_

I sighed in the shower and still looking at the necklace. Benny opened the door and saw me naked.

"Um I'm so sorry Ethan I didn't know you were in the shower, so I'm just..." I cut him

"Benny it's ok you saw me naked before." Benny sat on the toliot and looked at my face.

"Ethan were you crying?" I sighed.

"N-n-no I just taking a shower that's all."

"No you were crying are you still crying about you parents being dead?" I sighed.

"Could you get me a towel?" Benny grabbed the towel and give it to me. I wrap it around myself.

"I wasn't crying about that, I was crying about my sister going to the hostipal when she was really sick."

"When we was 9? Dude she fine now thank goodness it was in the past let it go."

"How could I let it go when my parents give me this necklace!" I showed him the necklace.

"Oh you parents give you that? It's nice, how long did you have it?" I sighed.

"I had this since 7 years." He nodded. He went up to me and hugged me.

"Ethan it's going to be ok I promise." I nodded and looking at the floor.

"Yeah you right it's going to be ok." I hugged Benny. I got dress up and went to school with Benny. When we made it to school we saw Sarah with a smile.

"Hey Ethan what's wrong you look upset?" I sighed

"His parents died so now he lives with me." She felt bad for me.

"Ethan I feel bad for you. Someone shouldn't get your parents killed. How did they died?" I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." She nodded.

"Well I just hope you be ok." I nodded. She give me a hug and left. I sighed.

After school I went to Benny's house and lay down and took a nap.

_**My Dream/Vision**_

_In my dream I was 3 years old with my real parents. They kissed my forehead and give me this diamond ring. I could of tell that it was real. Some men came that look like the same people who killed my adopt parents. They shot them in front of me. I left a tear on my eye. A man walked up to me. I hide the diamond inside of my clothes._

_"Now, now where is the diamond ring Chale?" I looked down. Then I looked around to see if I have something to attack. I grabbed a little glass. He put me up and looked into my eyes._

_"Where is the ring?" I stabbed the glass on his hand and he dropped me. Then I saw a cop and the men left. The cops looked at me._

_"Are you ok?" I nodded._

_"Where are you parents?"_

_"Died." They nodded._

_"We going to send you somewhere ok?" I nodded. I hold his hand and went to somewhere._

_**Dream/Vision End**_

I woke up and looked around. I sighed. I wish my parents was here still. Benny came in the door.

"Ethan are you ok? Did you have a dream about your parents?" I nodded. He sighed and sit next to me.

"Ethan it's ok I'm here for you and always." I nodded and hugged him.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing Benny nothing." He nodded.

"If you ready to tell me let me know." He was about to leave the door.

"Benny wait! Come sit next to me." He closed the door and sit next to me again.

"Are you ready to tell me?" I nodded.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" He nodded.

"Someone shot my parents in front of me. My adopt parents." He was shocked.

"E-E-Ethan you-you are adopt?" I nodded.

"I had a dream of my real parents getting kill in front of me like my adopt parents. I was only 3 years old. My real parents got killed by the same person who killed my adopt parents." Benny sighed.

"Ethan I feel really bad for you. You didn't need all of this. I hope your life gets better." I nodded.

"Me too Benny." I hugged him.

"My real parents give me this before they died." I show him the diamond ring.

"Wow dude that's gorgous. Your real parents must of be rich or something." I smiled.

"Yeah I know and I'm so glad I have a best friend like you Benny." He smiled at me. He lean to me and kissed me. He stopped kissing and look at me. I smiled at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you won't like it or something."

"Mm you seem wrong." I kissed him.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too Ethan."

"My real name is actually Chale."

"Mm well I mean Chale." He kissed me.

"Ethan I mean Chale you're beautiful and you rock my world I hope you will always be with me." I hugged him.

"You could call me Chale if you want just not around people I don't want them to know my real name." He nodded.

"Don't worry Ethan I won't."

When Benny was asleep I left the house and went to the forest. I was just sitting there with a water gun with me. Then a vampire was behind me. I grabbed the gun and point to the vampire. It was Jesse.

"Jesse what do you want?"

"I heard your parents died." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I sighed.

"Whatever."

"And I heard that your real parents died too."

"What do you want from me Jesse? Why are you making me feel so bad?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. And I just want to see what you want." I sighed.

"I want to be a killer."

* * *

**A/N: Wow lot of drama huh? Anyways I hope you guys like it! P.S. HARD TIME TO FIND ETHAN'S REAL NAME UGH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys after watching Colombiana, I watch My Babysitter's a Vampire Re-Vamp. Not the best idea. So yeah never watch My Babysitter's a Vampire after you watched Colombiana. Because...well you know so yeah I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

"I want be a killer." Jesse was shocked.

"Well when did this happen?" I sighed.

"When I was 3 of course I want give revenge to the killer who kill my real and adopt parents." Jesse nodded.

"Wow never know that you always wanted to be killer? So that's why you kill vampires because you practicing killing humans?" I nodded.

"Plus I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need learn a little more being a killer. Could you help?"

"Sure, but you have to be my hit man." I nodded.

"Whatever, but I won't kill my friends and Benny." He nodded. I dropped the water gun to the ground.

"We're cool?" I nodded. I walked away and went to back to Benny's house. I went to Benny's room and took all my clothes off and get on Benny's bed. I went under covers and put Benny's arm around me. And went to sleep naked.

I woke up and Benny wasn't on the bed with me. I put on boxers and opened the bathroom door. I saw Benny naked on the shower.

"Um Ethan I didn't know you were standing there." I went inside the bathroom and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. I pointed to his dick. He looked down to his dick. He blush a little. I laughed.

"You're a pervert Chale." I pull down my boxer and went inside the shower with Benny. I put my arms around his wrist and lay my head on his back.

"That's why you love me." I whispered. He turned around and face me. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too Chale." He kissed me. I looked at his eyes and bite my lip. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Take my breath away." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure I mean we have school today and if we have sex we will be late for school."

"Who say we was going to school?" He smiled and kissed me.

"Your grandma is with my sister nobody can't say we can't have sex." He put his hand on my dick. I bite my lip. He opened his mouth and put his tongue inside my mouth. I put my arms around him and Benny put his hand on my hips. I put my hand in his hair. We stopped kissing and Benny started licking my neck.

"B-B-Benny," I moaned. I bite my lip to not to moan. He stopped licking my neck and touches my dick again. We was looking at each other in the eyes while he was touching my dick. I moaned loudly. He stopped touching my dick and grabbed my leg on his waist and put his dick in my hole. I bite my lip. He lean to me and lick my ear. I moaned. He started to grind his hips against mines. I was gasps.

"Benny oh god," I moaned loudly. He stopped grinding his hips and kissed me. While we was kissing I put my hand on his dick. We stopped kissing and he looked down then looked at me. I put my arms around him.

"I want some more baby," I licked Benny's neck. He moaned. He grabbed both my legs on his waist. He was grinding his hips hard and fast. I put my hand on his hair.

"Benny oh Benny harder," I moaned loudly. He grind his hips harder and faster.

"Some more," He grind his hips even harder. I moaned loudly.

"Oh Benny I think I'm about to..." I bite my lip. Later I was cum and Benny put my legs off of his waist. I kissed him.

"I love you so much Benny." He smiled.

"I love you so much too Ethan." I smiled and hugged him. After taking a shower with Benny I put back on my boxers and went on Benny's bed and went to sleep.

Later I woke up it was 1:30pm I put some clothes on and went to the kitchen. I saw Benny drawing something. I went up to him.

"What are you drawing?" I smiled at him.

"I'm drawing a picture of you." I kissed him in the cheek.

"That's so sweet Benny." He showed the picture of me.

"Benny you could really draw." He smiled.

"I told you I have art skills." I smiled and sat next to Benny.

"You should be an artist." He looked at me.

"You really think that?" I nodded.

"You're a great drawer." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"That's why I love you." I smiled.

At night time I left the house and went to the forest again.

"You're back?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah you don't remember what I said I want to be a killer." Jesse sighed.

"I know that Ethan, but if you want be a smart killer you have to stay in school. If you have be a dumb killer go ahead kill, but then you get caught." I sighed.

"Which one you going to pick?" I walked away from Jesse. I went back inside and took all my clothes off and went to bed. I woke up and put on some clothes on. Then later we went to school. Sarah came up to us.

"Um hello did you guys forget yesterday there was school?"

"Oh we sorry that we 'forget' to go to school yesterday." Sarah sighed.

"Did you guys know that it was school yesterday, but didn't came for a reason." We looked at each other.

"You guys did huh? And why you guys didn't came and please it's not to play that Resident Evil game."

"No, we didn't came because we went for some _wet fun_." Benny said and smiled at me.

"What do you mean by 'wet fun'?" Benny sighed.

"Oh it's nothing really." Benny holds my hand and we went to our lockers to get our stuff and went to class.

When school was over Benny and I was still here.

**Erica P.O.V**

I was about to go home, but then I heard someone kissing. I looked and I saw Benny and Ethan kissing. I was shocked.

"Benny I'm so glad I have as a boyfriend." A boyfriend?!

"I mean I could trust you with things you know my adopt parents got shot, and everything but you made me forget about that. That's why I love you." Benny smiled at Ethan and kissed him. I ran away and went home

**Ethan P.O.V**

The next day we went to school and we saw Erica and Sarah.

"Ethan I want to talk to you."

"What is it Sarah?"

"Ethan is it true that you're adopt?" I was shocked.

"I heard you geeks talking yesterday when school was out." Erica said.

"And is it true that your adopt parents was shot?" I ran away from them and went to class.

When we went home and lay down. Benny came and sat down on the bed.

"Ethan I know Sarah and Erica know that you are adopt, but why you don't want them to know that?"

"Because I don't want them to think I'm weird, crazy, or anything." Benny sighed.

"You have no parents for a reason Chale it doesn't make you crazy. Like those other adopt people." I sighed.

"Ethan you always have me always." I got up and smiled at him.

"You right I always have you." I kissed him. He smiled at me.

**A/N: Yeah...hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't believe Wednesday is when I start school. Anyways I really hope you guys like I'm do something special for my last day of summer. BE ON THE COMPUTER! XD so yeah enjoy!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

2 YEARS LATER

Today I'm graduating. I wish my parents are alive so they could be glad that I'm graduating. I sighed and put my head on my locker. Benny came up to me and kiss me in the cheek. I smiled at him.

"Hey Chale today we are graduating." He kissed me.

"Why are you so sad?" I sighed.

"My parents they dead and I wish I could see them in my graduation smiling at me being happy for me and have a family again." Benny sighed.

"Listen Ethan they looking after you in heaven and I know that they want you happy at your graduation day. So please Ethan be happy for me and them." I sighed.

"Ok then I try." He smiled and kissed me.

"Great and plus you birthday is coming up and I want go a date just me and you no one else." I smiled and kissed him.

"You're sweet Benny that's why I love you."

"What's up guys!" Rory yelled and walked up to us.

"Um hey Rory." I said.

"Hey Ethan I heard you parents got shot and I feel bad. Plus after the graduation maybe we could hang out."

"Geez Rory that's nice of you to come." He nodded.

"Yeah unlike the girls they got job in the police office." I nodded.

"So when we graduate well you guys what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm be an artist for my love." I smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah...how about you Ethan?"

"Um uh I think I'm just do something for my uncle my real uncle he still alive."

"Well Ethan if you were adopt do you have a real name?"

"Yeah my real name is Chale." Rory nodded.

"Well it's time for you guys graduate so yeah good luck." I nodded and Benny and I left.

After we graduate we went to Benny's house Rory, Jane, and Benny's grandma throw a surprise. We smiled at them. Later in the party we was dancing in the living room having fun with each other. I was actually glad that I'm having fun. Later the party end and Benny went to bed. I went to my sister's room and check on her.

"Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"Um I heard that you were adopt is it true?" I sighed.

"Yeah it's true."

"Is your name Chale?" I nodded.

"What do you want be right now?" I sighed.

"You promise me that you won't tell anyone." She nodded.

"I want be a killer."

"When I grow up I want be just like you." I smiled at her.

"I know, good night Jane." I turn the light off and closed the door.

The next day Benny have to find him a job, while I go visit my real uncle's house. I got off the bus and walked to his house. I ring his door. My real grandma opened the door and let me in. I go to my uncle.

"Hey."

"Chale?" I nodded. He hugged me.

"Chale I didn't see you so long."

"I know and people usual call me Ethan." He hugged me again.

"Chale it's nice to see you're still alive."

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

"A killer." He looked at grandma.

"Will you help?"

"Sure anything for you Chale." I smiled at him and hugged him.

Two months later today was my birthday. And Benny want give me a special. Benny and I went on a date and we ate food.

"So Benny what's the special you going to give me?"

"Well." He went to his knees.

"Ethan Morgan, or Chale..."

"Oh um it doesn't matter."

"Right, will you marry me?" I smiled.

"Yes of course I will marry you!" I smiled at him and kissed him. He put a ring on finger. I hugged him.

"Benny I love you!" He smiled at me.

"I love you too." He hugged me.

Months later Benny and I got marry and move in the apartment. We was really happy with each other.

2 YEARS LATER

Benny been doing art for the mueson while I doing my job of course. I had two apartment one by myself one for Benny and I. My job was to kill someone in jail. I had a long blonde wig, a colorful shirt, and a peace sign pants. I hit the police car and got out of the car. I looked around and act like I was drunk.

"You right there Mr." The police point to me. He grabbed me and put me on the car. I laughed.

"This is funny uh?"

"No sir!" And continue to laugh. The police put handcuffs on me and take me to the police office. I walked like I was drunk. I saw Erica on the desk. The police men give her the stuff I took.

"Ah Mr. Bird?" I pretend sleep. She hit me.

"Could I have your attention?" I woke up and looked at Erica.

"You been drinking, and driving the wrong side of the road."

"That's it?"

"Yeah do you have any else you could think of?"

"I have to throw up." I pretend I have to throw up the police took me to my cell. Later at night I pretend to sleep. A police put my coffee on the cell and left. I opened my eyes and got up I took off the wig. I took all off my clothes and put on a outfit my uncle give me. I grabbed the hair pin and unlock the cell and opened quietly. I walked and I moved the carema. Then I walked to a room I got a cup of water and I got a spoon from the coffee cup. I opened up and put the water and spoon there. I looked at my watch and I opened the thing and I went up inside of it and close it. I climbed until I see a fan I looked at my watch and waited the fan to stop. Then the fan stopped and I quickly get though it before it works again. I went to the men bathroom. I saw a man so I opened it and went inside the men bathroom. When the man was done using the bathroom the man saw me and kicked him. I grabbed the man and opened the door. I drop the man and went inside the other man's cell. The man woke up.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." I shot the man. I quickly went back to my cell and change my clothes back to my long blonde wig, colorful shirt, and peace sign pants. And I pretend I was sleeping.

The next day I got out jail and find a body in there. They finger printing everyone. After they finger printing me I left and took the plastic. I went somewhere to change my clothes. And went to my apartment. I went on my secret apartment. I turn on the caremas from the apartment I am. I started to dance and looked at Benny's painting. I took a shower and looked my necklace my adopt parents gave me and the ring my real parents gave me. I sighed.

**A/N: Yeah I wrote this now instead later because I'm going to school soon (it sucks ass just like my other school) so yeah so yeah I'm not going write stories offend. So yeah I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
